


An alchaholic a+

by Melbabewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Drinking, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: After a drinking contest with some college students dean and cas stumble to thebathroom for some unexpected fun





	

It is well known that Cas can drink anyone under the table.His classic line, "I found a liquor store and I drank it," has been the starting point of every Winchester drinking compition, since that day.Today was no different.Dean and Cas were in a local dive bar somewhere off the back roads in Louisiana.They decided, to make some quick cash.They would make a bet with some frat boys.Of course the young schollers had no idea what they were getting themselves into.They took shot after shot of Jack Daniels.The boy's seemed tipsy but Cas was like a rock.Nothing could break him.The kids were getting annoyed.They switch to everclear.Now things were heating up.Cas was finally showing signs of intoxication.The frat boys couldn't believe how long it took and gave in.They were totally wasted and just wanted to get back to their dorms.The designated driver was even a bit tipsy but he chugged a glass of water and pulled out the boy's wallets.Just wanting to get out of there quickly, he handed over all the hundreds and twenties he could grab without counting.Dean nodded at the boy with a smug thanking motion, like he was tipping an imaginary hat.The goof was a bit drunk too.The boy snarled as he turned to leave.  
Dean wooped and high fived Cas.Cas let out a gruff chuckle under his breath."That was easy." He said as he got up off of the bar stool, unsteadilly.He tripped a bit over his own feet."Whoa, Cas, where you going buddy?" He chuckled again, looking up through his long dark lashes at his best friend and pointed to the other end of the bar, "bathroom." He was clearly more intoxicated than he had lead the kids to believe. Dean hoisted him up and walked him to the bathroom."Ok Cas, after the bathroom we are going back to the motel.You need to sleep this off."  
They reached the bathroom and Cas handled himself just fine.When he was done, he shuffled to the sink to wash his hands.Once he was done he grabbed Dean's shoulder and pulled him downward from his standing cross legged position.He stumbled out and tripped to the floor, landing on top of Cas.Suddenly he felt arms wrap around him.Cas was coming in fast for a kiss."Whoa whoa Cas, slow down.Hey your wasted.This wouldn't be right." Dean had already been a bit pink from overheating with alcohol but now he was bright red and freckled up quite a bit from blushing.Cas looked at him in the most puppy-like, wanting sort of way and said in the most sultry tone the drunk man could muster, "but your drunk too Dean." He moaned at him and buck his hips upward to rub their buldges together.Dean tried to get up from the floor but Cas just kept pulling him down.Eventually, Dean gave up and gave in.He couldn't help but feel turned on, being in this situation.  
It was so unlike them to do it in a public place.That's when Dean remembered they were in public. "Oh God, Cas just let me get up to lock the door, please.Cas...I don't want to get caught.Come on." Cas wouldn't let go.He was acting so different.It wasn't like him to be so risky.Cas valued decency, order, and cleanliness.This location and situation haf none of those.Dean was shocked to find that drunk Cas was almost the complete opposite of sober Cas.  
The drunken state changed more than just his preference on location.He was also acting very submissive.Cas had turned over onto his stomach and was leaning on his elbows, grinding his ass into Dean's buldge.Dean thought to himself, "Iv always wondered what Cas would be like if he were more of a bottom.I see now, he's a power bottom.God he looks so good beneath me.I wish he would do this more often.It's so hot watching him beg for it." His cock twitched as if it were agreeing with him.   
Dean let out one long, loud "Fuuuuuuck!" Almost like an "ugh." As if he didn't want to fuck him but he had to."Get your pants off already, damn it!" He grunted at Cas.He had been thrusting into Cas's grinds and was ready to burst through his pants.He tore his jeans down.His cock was standing perfectly at attention, ready to go.

The second Cas's ass was expossed, he spit into it and shoved himself inside.His cock pulsed as he heard Cas cry out.He grunted at every thrust.He sounded like a neadrathal.His primal side was showing.He reached for Cas's cock.Cas thrusted along with Dean, making obscene noises with him.

Thrusting harder and harder, Dean couldn't stop.It was an animalistic need to keep going.Cas was yelling his name and moaning so loudly.Dean was sure they would be caught but he couldn't care less.Cas's body was so tight and hot.He never wanted it to end.But, nevertheless, the end was near.  
Cas knew it was almost over.He called back to Dean, "Cum inside me Dean.I want to feel it.Give it to me.Every last drop." And with that last word, Dean bursted.The intensity of the orgasam sent him into a flood of nonsensical sounds.The only thing that came out of his mouth that made any sense was Cas's name.  
Cas, hearing his name drift from his lover's mouth, like a song, ubruptly ended his thrusting as well.He exploded and overflowed out of Dean's fist.  
They caught their breath and quickly gathered themselves.Dean reached for paper towels.The both of them had sobered a bit now.They cleaned themselves and the bathroom floor.Just as they stood up and fastened their pants, a man walked in.Also being quite drunk, he didn't seem to notice what he just missed and almost whitnissed.  
The two quickly shuffled towards the front door.The bartender looked Dean in the eye with a raised eyebrow, asking with his eyes what they just did even though he totally knew.Dean flushed red again.  
Baby was waiting outside for them with what Dean could have sworn was an accusatory look."Don't look at me like that." He whispered to the car, kind of to himself, as he opened her driver's side door.He felt a little guilty doing Cas somewhere so dirty, but it's not like they hadn't done it before.I mean, granted the other time had been in a stall and it was only head.But Cas DID kind of force him into it.He decided to push it out of his mind and focus on driving.He was still tipsy of course.It was a good twenty minute drive and he needed his focus.  
Back at the motel, Cas had finally sobered up.The man quickly got into a shower, remembering where he had just been.As he cleaned he reminiced.Cas rinsed and shut off the water.  
Walking out, stark naked and fully erect to the main room of the motel, he saw Dean sitting on the bed in his underwear and t-shirt watching late night reruns of Doctor Sexy M.D.He turned his gaze from the small tv to Cas.His jaw practically hit the floor.He couldn't believe how delicious Cas looked.Dean instantly stiffened and was practically drooling.Cas chuckled and with a devious, almost Lucifarian look, he said in his deepest, most alluring tone, "My turn."


End file.
